Mrs. Tweedy
Mrs. Tweedy is the main antagonist of Chicken Run. She is an exceptionally cruel farmer that will stop at nothing to make money by killing the chickens and making them into pies, running a "farm" that is more akin to a death-camp than anything even remotely resembling what could be considered an acceptable place for livestock (''even those bred for consumption''). Her husband Mr. Tweedy is (rightfully) convinced that the chickens are planning to escape, which she refuses to believe. Biography In Chicken Run Mrs. and Mr. Tweedy take Ginger and they try to kill her in their chicken pie machine, but Rocky rescues her and clogs the gravy sprayer, almost destroying the machine. When the chickens try to use an airplane to fly out, Mrs. Tweedy tries to stop them with her axe. But Rocky's bike knocks her unconscious accidentally throwing the axe in the air. Mrs. Tweedy gets up and sees the axe land right next to her neck, she then passed out again. Mrs. Tweedy then woke up and went in pursuit, wielding an axe as the chickens were flying in their airplane. Ginger tricks Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope with her axe, and she landed onto the top of the pie machine, which caused it to explode. At that rate, Mr. Tweedy berates Mrs. Tweedy for not coming to the fact that the chickens are organized in the first place. This only enrages Mrs. Tweedy, wanting to lash out, but having enough, Mr. Tweedy pushes the door down on her, killing her. Personality Mrs. Tweedy is a selfish, cruel, cold-hearted woman who only uses the chickens to get money, which she and her husband are very low on. She is always looking for a chance to bully Mr. Tweedy and the chickens, and despite her evilness, she does show cleverness at times - she is the one who comes up with the idea of buying a pie machine to use to make more profit from the chickens. She can also show impatience with her husband, shown when she is contemplating buying the Pie Machine, and when the Pie Machine is broken. It is also hinted that her and her husband disagree on many things-when Mr. Tweedy is attacked by the chickens he calls to her, "The chickens are revolting!" and she, doing other things at the time, says to herself, "Finally, something we agree on." However, she didn't know he meant revolt in the context she was thinking of. She is also shown to be a very tough woman who is possibly happy with the idea of murdering the Chickens-when she is looking at Edwina at Roll Call she has an evil smile on her face, and we see a face similar to that when Ginger is going into the Pie Machine, and is seen killing Edwina and probably many Chickens before. Appearance Mrs. Tweedy wears a maroon(ish) dress with an upright collar, a black brooch at the throat and black muck boots, she rolls the sleeves up at her elbow. She has long, dark brunette hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. Powers and Abilities Hatchet Being a farmswoman, she carries a hatchet that she uses to behead chickens. She manages to wield it surprisingly well in battle. Gallery Mrs. Tweedy 2.JPG|Mrs. Tweedy knocked out by the axe in shock Trivia * It is unknown whether or not Mrs. Tweedy died at the end of the film. Category:Villainesses Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Axemen Category:Humans Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Outright Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Mass Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fighter Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Torturer Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Complete Monster Category:Thugs Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Presumed Deceased